Las sonrisas de Lizzy
by NirvanaBennet
Summary: Todos tenemos distintas clases de sonrisa para cada situación, y Darcy se ha propuesto descubrir todas las de su amada. [Serie de drabbles inconexos] Post-OyP. POV Darcy.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes son de Jane Austen._

* * *

_Muy buenas. _

_Gracias por dar clic al fic y disponerte a leerlo. Éste constará de __**veinte drabbles**__ (si por ello entiendes escritos de no más de quinientas palabras) relatando pequeños momentos de la vida marital/__**post-canon**__ de Lizzy y Darcy con un solo concepto: las sonrisas de Lizzy. Todos tenemos muchas clases de sonrisas, y Darcy piensa descubrir todas las de su amada._

_Sin más por decir, ojalá disfruten el primer drabble._

* * *

**I**

Los pequeños estruendos que ocasionan los tacones sobre el suelo hacen un compás al tiempo que las damas caminan a lo largo del pasillo. Sus pasos gráciles y murmullos débiles, casi discretos, son escuchados por los oídos de mi compañero y los de su servidor, ambos parados detrás de la puerta del salón cuidadosamente ataviado para la velada especial.

Irrumpes de pronto y aun así la elegancia no abandona tu persona al deslizarte frente a mi persona, con tu rostro surcado por una falsa indiferencia que no me pasa desapercibida.

Y así es tu comportamiento durante toda la noche, y el mío. Nos miramos por entre los imponentes pilares que surcan el salón, por entre los hombros de las personas que bailan de un lado a otro, incluso nos escuchamos a pesar de las voces que inundan el salón. Puedo jurar que tus bellos ojos negros gritan por mi atención de forma inconsciente… ¿Es así? ¿Acaso tu propósito no es hechizarme como lo haces desde el primer momento en que los vi?

No, me aseguro que no mientras tu mirada se posa en la mía en un contacto mucho más largo, mucho más íntimo. Es en ese instante cuando dudo de mi anterior respuesta, cuando veo tu sonrisa que podría resultar cínica si no te conociera mejor; reflejas la diversión que te provoca este juego. Actuar como desconocidos, reclamar mi atención a cada paso que das y disfrutar de no cederme la tuya completamente.

Yo estoy tieso en una esquina, tú al fin has dejado de bailar, no tienes compañía a corta distancia más que el librero que está a tu lado y la silla en la que estás sentada. Sé que quieres que te saque a bailar, pero yo también puedo jugar este juego. Nuestras miradas, sin embargo, siguen sin abandonar su rumbo hacia nuestra peor tentación: nosotros mismos.

Yo la aparto como si no me costase ni un poco hacerlo. Las yemas de mis dedos reclaman el contacto con las tuyas, y la tentación de sacarte a bailar se hace más patente que nunca. No me permito sucumbir.

Luego lo pienso mejor. Quizá lo haga; un baile privado. Ambos sabemos que lo preferimos. Ahora, por mi parte, no recuerdo un solo baile que tuviéramos acompañados: en mis recuerdos, por más insano que pueda sonar, cada vez que te tengo bailando conmigo, frente a mí, estamos solos. No importa si alrededor de nosotros hay gente, si nos miran. Estamos hundidos en una intimidad abrumadora que disfruto hasta de pensar.

Entonces, como si me hubieras leído el pensamiento, veo tu sonrisa de nuevo. Ahora, más que tintes cínicos, tiene un aire de tentación patente, de lo prohibido y a la vez lo que me pertenece –aunque tú no me pertenezcas, o no lo quieras admitir–. Me diriges una de esas sonrisas que sólo te he visto dirigir a una persona. Te diviertes, pero el gesto no es de diversión exactamente.

Es una sonrisa incitante, que tiene un encanto mayor a cualquier otro que yo haya tenido el placer de conocer y crea posible que exista: esa que no refleja más que tu disfrute a los juegos que inconscientemente creamos. La sonrisa más juguetona y tentativa de tu repertorio.

* * *

_La verdad es que ya había escrito algo de esta pareja (que por cierto, es mi favorita), pero no me gustó después de un tiempo y lo eliminé. Este proyecto ya es más planeado y es una forma de plasmar un poco cómo veo yo la vida del matrimonio Darcy._

_Me encantaría saber su opinión._

_Saludos,_

_Lucy._


End file.
